Conventionally, a side portion of a tire is provided with a decorative band formed by arranging a plurality of straight line-shaped or curved line-shaped protruding strips (ridges). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a tire provided with a decorative portion on a tire side portion, wherein the decorative portion comprises: a decorative element including a ridge; and a valley which is inclined with respect to the tire circumferential direction and which makes the ridge discontinuous in the tire circumferential direction by separating a decorative element into two or more regions, wherein the ridge comprises: a first ridge; and a second ridge at least one of the height and the width of which is smaller than those of the first ridge, and at least a portion of the first ridge is adjacent to each other while inclined to the tire circumferential direction, thereby forming a valley between adjacent first ridges. Such a ridge can be formed during vulcanization molding by forming in advance a recess on an inner wall surface of a mold (die) for vulcanization molding of a green tire.